


Twice the Fun

by MichiruCipher



Series: Love to Hate You [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Sharing a Body, Biting, Cosplay Female Dipper, F/F, Kinda plot but not, Other, Porn, Side Story, Tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruCipher/pseuds/MichiruCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Stuck with You.</p><p>After meeting Alex, Bill and Michiru bump into an old friend of Michi's at the con. Well if it isn't her Pine Tree, and it seems it's time for some midnight fun. How will this work out with both Michi and Bill controlling the body at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn story in a long ass time so forgive if its rough. This was to test the waters before continuing with the main story line of Stuck with You for an important scene in the next chapter, plus I wanted to test some other things out while writing it to see how it will flow with the main story. I like the idea, but I know it will need some work, but please comment on where you think I can improve.

**NOTES:**

_Iltalics = Bill Speaking in Mind  
_

_Iltalics = Michiru Speaking in_ Mind

 

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel room that they had booked for the night while at the event. A pair of girls entered the room, entangled in each others arms, kissing as they fell upon the bed. One of them was stripping out of their blue vest and orange shirt as quickly as they could to let the other squeeze at their breasts. She was moaning in between the forceful kisses that the other girl was giving her as their tongue took away their ability to voice more sounds. The other girl moved her mouth away from the other’s lips and used her teeth to pull off the white gloves on her hands, revealing the now sharpen nails that to some would look like claws. The fact that they were actually claws didn’t help anything, not that her partner didn’t know this little fact. Her, or maybe their is a better word for it, gold and hazel eyes look upon their partner in glee at the state they had already worked her up in. She could feel the demon inside their shared mind and body enjoying this as much as she was. Her partner’s face was flushed as they gently started to dragged their claws along their stomach earning a moan of the agreed name she would call her when having sex at these cosplay events.

 

“Bill…”

 

_Oh that name sounds lovely coming out of her mouth Mich. This was a good idea._

 

Michiru mentally grimaced at the demon while busy working their way down to the girl’s grey shorts and pulled them down. At least he wasn’t vocalizing anything yet, her partner might notice the demonic tone coming out of her mouth then. Honestly, she thought this was all a bad idea in the first place, but both of them were tried of just having dream sex and when her little Pine Tree came waltzing up to them after their meeting with Alex, well… Michi had to admit to herself she let Cipher talk her into this one. She knew he was interested in seeing how this side of the spectrum works, plus it helps her partner only calls her Bill during sex since it’s always been their thing. What doesn’t help…

 

_Stop thinking so much and get back to the fucking already Mich. You’re suppose to teach me how to do this properly. Pine Tree isn’t gonna thank you if I take over and mess up._

 

_My Pine Tree you damn Dorito. Ayame is Mine. _

 

With a mental growl at the demon, slightly pushing him away from their shared state, she leans in on her partner’s neck to kiss and suck at it possessively. The girl gasped with a moan beneath her as arms wrapped and gripped their back tightly, causing crescent shaped marks to appear. The slight pain only turn the pair of them on more and Bill was able to gain his place back to the forefront of the mind with his Mich. The golden eye’s pupil contracting slightly to a slit as he revel in the lust the pair of them were sharing in this moment. Michiru either didn’t care about the demon coming back or was too far into her own feeling of lust as she bit down on the spot she was just sucking just moments before, causing her fangs to break flesh and blood to gush into her mouth as the pair of the lapped at the ruby red water with their shared tongue. The grip from the other dug in deeper as a half scream/half moan came out of them as the deed was done. Another cry of the demon’s name came out of girl’s mouth before their lips met with hers again, sharing in the taste of the blood. They could feel hands pulling at their shirt, trying to quickly undo the buttons keeping the damnable thing on and in the way of their fun with Ayame. It was a good thing they took off the vest and jacket before they entered the room, with the way Michi was feeling right now it was taking all her efforts to not let Bill magic all the clothes away. She could sense more than hear his whine in her mind, but it was right then the final top piece of the outfit came off, freeing their breasts to be seized by the moaning mess of a human below them. They felt a mouth start to suckle, sending a hot, tight feeling all the way down to their nether regions that was really starting to make it wet and sticky down there. She let out a moan of her own at the feeling.

 

“Oh sweet unholiness… I… forgot how good you make me feel Pine Tree,” Michiru breathlessly said to the girl beneath her. It really had been awhile, even before the incident with the demon. It would take forever for her to gain the courage to come to one of these events, but the rewards afterwards were so worth it after she met the younger cosplayer. If it wasn’t for Ayame, she would have never made it past the first con she went to. She honestly never made a good Bill then the first time, and now here she was a few years later having sex with the person who helped her overcome that first hurdle. That and in discovering she was quite a sadist, while her sweet Pine Tree was a masochist.

 

_Honestly you are a bit of both Mich. Now hurry, I feel this body getting close._

 

Irritation spiked on her side of the mental link, but soon that was forgotten as the rush of heat and ecstasy rushed through their body and a high moan came out of their mouth. The girl beneath them dug their nails even deeper into their back as they let out a nice scream from their own rush. The feel of both of their bodies coming at the same time was amazing and their lower garments weren’t even off yet. It even took Michi a moment to realize that some of Bill came out in their own moan, but lucky Ayame didn’t hear the echoing the demon produced when taking control of their voice. She didn’t even care, the feeling was too great and there was some shorts to get out of the way for the next part of their fun. All she could hear was the girl calling out their name below them and it only made the pair more eager for a taste of the sweet honey the girl had just produced just for them. Claws dragged along her stomach till they hit the snag of the grey shorts, a smile stretched across their face.

 

“Let’s just take these off shall we sapling,” they cooned as they worked the shorts and panties down over the girl’s thighs as they sucked and kissed their stomach in the meantime. Her little Tree couldn’t help but jump every time they nipped at those lovely red bruised spots, they even timed one of the jumps to fling the shorts and panties off in one fell swoop onto the floor. With Ayame’s legs wide open now, showing off her vigina, she whined at them as they grinned at the sight of the girl in her distress. Usually she would get one of her toys that she packed to use on her Pine Tree, she always had a few just in case, but she felt a nudge in their mind.

 

_I have an idea Mich._

 

_Yeah and what’s that? _

 

 _Well… Let’s use something more_ real _than your toys._

 

_Cipher… Ya think she might not notice real magic? _

 

_Just trust me Mich._

 

Whatever the demon had planned he was excited about it since their body was feeling a rush of heat. The short conversation didn’t even take long, only moments inside their shared mind state as they started taking off their own pants and boxers. Michi briefly pondered, but the way her Pine Tree was whining and looking flustered at her, and the fact she knew whatever Bill had planned would feel amazing she threw caution to the wind. As soon as the last piece of garment was flung from the bed, the buzz of magic rushed through their body and a strange sensation appeared from their lower backside. A pressure seem to push out of their back and expand around till Michi caught the glance of a slimy black appendage as she reach down and stroked it. It sent tingles up through the new muscle and her body arched at the touch.

 

_Seriously, a fucking tentacle Bill… _

 

_Like you ain’t enjoying it yourself toots. Pine Tree is going to love the real thing more than the fake dildo version you have._

 

Moving closer to Ayame, they held onto the girl tight in their embrace, locking lips and tongues. Michi choose to ignore the demon’s comments about her taste in toys, but she was finding it hard to disagree with him as their new appendage penetrated their partner’s vigina. The feeling was all new to her, but this must be how it felt like for Bill all the time when they did it in the Mindscape. Just the friction of touching the walls inside as they went deeper were intoxicating. As they stopped kissing to catch their breath, a loud moan escaped from the girl below them. This was feeling just as good to her as it was to them.

 

“Faster,” Ayame pleaded desperately, unaware that the thing inside her was real and not one of the usual toys. Both Michiru and Bill slammed their thighs down onto her’s as the tentacle moved swiftly in and out in timing with their thrusts. Their minds seem to meld into one being as their pace seem to get more frantic with lust to make their partner come. All that they could hear was her moans of their name and then their own voice, not even caring about the echoing tone they were releasing with their own cries of passion.

 

“Pine Tree…” they moaned out as felt a pressure starting to build up in their lower abdomen.

 

“Bill…” their little Tree cried out as they felt her body starting to arch back from the bed, their grip struggling to hold on as they dug their nails even deeper into the sweat-glisten skin. The pain just sent another fiery jolt through their body downwards, making them tighten their own grip and breaking skin on the girl’s upper arms. Hastily they kissed again, savoring how they dominated the tongue as it tried to make noise from inside their mouth. It only made them grin wider as they broke again, leaving the pair to nip on her lower lip, making it bleed.

 

It was with a final thrust the pair of them dissolved into pleasure, rocketing into each other’s arms as they orgasm. The tentacle shooting out its own brand of juice that Michi was familiar with in the Mindscape, but with how their minds were at the moment, they both knew there was no worries from it. Finally both bodies seem to melt into the bed and Bill let go of the magic to make the tentacle disappear. Michi felt their minds separate and felt a mixture of relief and sadness at the same time. Bill was tried from their actions, but was satisfied, so he retreated back into their mind making the one golden eye turn back into its normal hazel color. Rarely was the demon tried, but somehow with their shared state it happens when using magic. Michi just pulled Ayame closer as she felt her little Tree drift off into a peaceful slumber in her arms. She was always like this after their romps, and it made the girl giggle. She laid there, just holding the girl in her arms, feeling the demon resting within her mind. She wasn’t ready to sleep yet, so reach out to him with her thoughts.

 

_So, that was intense. _

 

_And you said it wouldn’t have been a good idea._

 

_Bill… Fine you were right we needed that. Fucking Dorito. _

 

_Aww I love when you admit when I’m right Mich. That was fun, we should do another round when she wakes up! It wouldn’t hurt to shake that tree twice._

 

_Fuck you Bill. _

 

_Go to sleep then Mich._

  
Michi groaned, but chuckled at the demon’s antics. She had grown used to it afterall. She heard his laughter echo inside her mind as she settle down closer to her Pine Tree and let herself drift off to sleep. Bill will most likely setting up for a round two within their Mindscape tonight.


End file.
